La noche de descanso
by rhm.mimsy
Summary: Spoilers DH. Despues de la batalla, Harry, Ron y Hermione van a la sala comun a descansar. Ron y Hermione se quedan solos y hablan sobre lo sucedido entre ellos.


_Todo este mundo mágico fue creado por JKR y a ella pertenece _

:: LA NOCHE DE DESCANSO ::

Harry acaba de decirles todo lo que sucedió en el bosque. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no dejan de sorprenderse. Mira de reojo a Ron. Tiene ese brillo en los ojos que solía descubrirle en los primeros años. Sabe que a pesar de todo, ese brillo le dice que aún mantiene esa inocencia que a ella le encanta. Harry dice algo sobre descansar y ella asiente porque descansar es algo que hace rato no hace. Y lo necesita. Aún así, se toma su tiempo para observar a sus dos amigos. Bueno, Harry es su amigo, tal vez a Ron debería (quiere) comenzar a llamarlo de otra forma. Ambos están desaliñados, sucios, lastimados. La sangre y las lágrimas han hecho surcos en sus mejillas. Ella imagina que debe estar igual o peor que ellos. Siente el calor de la sangre en varias partes del cuerpo, pero ya no importa. Todo ha terminado.

Harry se adelanta y Ron lo sigue, no sin antes tomarla de la mano. Y la sensación de calidez que siente no puede compararla con nada. Se aferra a él.

Los tres salen del despacho, no hacia el Gran Comedor, pues todos estarán ahí y ahora necesitan descansar. Ya habrá tiempo para contar todo. Para llorar y consolar. Para despedir a aquellos que se han ido para siempre.

La sala común de Griffindor está vacía. Las secuelas de la guerra pueden observarse a simple vista. Está entera, pero hay escombros y vidrios rotos por todos lados. Solo unas tímidas velas iluminan la estancia. Harry los mira, se acerca y con voz entrecortada les dice:

_-__Creo que en todo este tiempo jamás se los dije… ¡Gracias!_

Los abraza. Ella siente un nudo en su garganta, pero no quiere llorar. No en ese momento. Más tarde, tal vez. Hay motivos, muchos, para hacerlo. Pero en ese momento solo se limita a corresponder el abrazo.

_-Voy a dormir- _dice sonriendo Harry luego de soltarlos.

Ron aún la toma de la mano. Y ella no quiere que la suelte, jamás.

_-__Ron…_

_-__¿Mmm?_

_-__Tú no podrás subir por las escaleras… ya sabes…a mi cuarto._

_-__¡Oh!_- murmura algo contrariado. La tristeza aún se percibe en su rostro, pero en sus ojos hay una pizca de esperanza -_Lo sé._

Ella no dice nada, aunque en realidad quiera abrazarlo y rogarle que se queden ahí juntos, o que la lleve con él. No quiere estar sola, menos ahora que todo ha pasado y han sobrevivido. Menos ahora, que él esta junto a ella.

_-__¿Hermione?_

_-__¿Si?_

_-__No tienes que subir a tu cuarto…Ehm…_-carraspea y se gira para quedar frente a frente con ella- _Hemos dormido todos estos meses en lugares impensados… juntos_- toma algo de aire y sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado- _no nos será raro dormir en el sillón._

Él lo dice mirándola a los ojos tímidamente y aferrándole más fuerte su mano; y ella siente como el miedo se disipa.

_-__Yo…Hermione…No quiero dejarte nunca más sola. Yo he sido un idiota. Yo…yo…no quiero que nada malo vuelva a pasarte- _ su voz se quiebra.

Ella no lo duda ni siquiera un segundo y lo abraza fuertemente como si su vida se fuese en ello.

_-__Ron-_ susurra - _volviste…tú volviste y cuidaste de mi. Estás aquí, conmigo. Y eso es lo que importa._

_-__ Yo, yo _-tartamudea_- ¡Lo siento! ¡Diablos, no sabes cuánto lo siento!-_ ya no contiene el llanto y ella lo abraza aún más fuerte.

-_Lo sé…ya pasó._

Hermione solo se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Jamás lo había visto tan triste. Es ella quien ahora le toma la mano y lo guía hasta el sillón. Se sientan muy juntos. Abrazados. No puede evitar hundir su rostro en su pecho. Siente su corazón. Y también siente como él acaricia su cabello. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos ante el dulce contacto y mucho menos al oírle susurrar

-_Te amo_

Hermione levanta la vista y ahí está él. Él y esos ojos azules, tristes, pero que no hacen más que irradiar esperanza. Le limpia las lágrimas que marcan su rostro y lo besa.

_-__Te amo-_ ahora es ella quien susurra. -_te extrañé_.

_-__Yo…_

-_Shhh_- acaricia sus labios- _deberás recompensarme_…

-_Yo… ¿Qué?_

-_Sí. Te he extrañado mucho y sólo si te quedas una vida junto a mi podrás recompensarme_.

-¿_De verás?-_ sonríe- _Eres realmente mala con los castigos Herm…será todo un placer amarte por siempre._

_-__¿De veras me amas?_

-_Mucho. Ya ni recuerdo desde cuando_.

-_Creo que yo te amo desde siempre_.

Sonríen. Se besan una vez más. Saben que les aguardan momentos tristes. Pero ahora sólo se dejan invadir por la esperanza y, abrazados, se permiten descansar después de mucho tiempo de guerra.


End file.
